Love Conquers All
by Taam.xo
Summary: what if Dimitri took Tasha's offer? what if Rose graduated and became Lissa's guardian and went to the royal court, what if a Guardian named Aleksandr black helps heal Rose's heart. but then throw Dimitri back into the picture and Rose is confused as hell
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to go left" Alek grinned. His navy eyes shining brightly, we were on the grounds outside the Royal Court. Aleksandr Black, was Charlotte Cortez's guardian, she was a Moroi Princess like Lissa.

"Are you sure" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"As sure as I ever will be" he said cockily. I dodged left, then right, he lunged for me and I dodged left again, and ran through the snow covered grass, I could hear him catching me as he chased me, gaining on me, all of a sudden I felt arms around my waist, and I fell to the ground, a warm body pressed against me. Alek grinning from above me, "pinned ya" of course my competitive side took over as I rolled, around, pushing me with all of my strength, so I was now on top, he just rolled his eyes, and rolled us over again. "Pinned ya again" he grinned cockily. He sat up, so he was sitting on my waist. "told you, you would go left Flower" I rolled my eyes as he said flower Alek never called me just plain flower, it was things to do with flowers, well Rose's to be exact, like- Rose-bud, Flower, Petal, Rosy Posy just to name a few. A heard a fake cough, coming from behind us, I rolled my head back to see who it was, upside down looking stood eight familiar faces, a few looking amused, others frowning.

"so this is what happens when you go on your break" Aerin Chandler grinned, Aerin was the guardian who took over from me when I was on my break, next to her stood a smirking Connor Stratton he was a little older then Dimitri, much like Stan from the academy too. I pushed Alek off me, and stood up, brushing the snow of my clothes.

"You know me and how I love a game of tag" I grinned. "Eddie" I squealed, running up and throwing myself at him, he chuckled, catching me with ease. Eddie was one of my closest friends at the Academy.

"Hey Rose" he grinned hugging me tightly.

"How do I get a reaction like that when you see me" Alek asked behind me.

"Well disappear for a year and then come back" I told him with all seriousness.

"We all know you'd miss me too much" he grinned. I rolled my eyes. I step put of Eddie's embrace. Eddie had been made Christian's guardian after graduation. So before me stood a grinning Christian, hand in hand with Lissa.

"Miss me fire cracker" I grinned.

"Actually now you mention it.... no I didn't" he grinned back, he embraced me in a small hug. Mia and Lissa stood there smiling at me; of course I see them every day do seeing them was no biggy.

"Ahh little Dhampir how I missed you so" Adrian grinned.

"I saw you just last week" I chuckled, hugging him.

"Are you forgetting last night" he asked shocked, as it was a crime for me to forget him stalking me in my dreams.

"Dream stalking doesn't count" I laughed.

"ROSE" I was slammed into, being pulled into a hug by Tasha Ozera, Christian's Aunt. "It's good to see you"

"Yeah you too" I said shortly, pulling out of her embrace. I looked at the last person standing, his brown eyes, bore into mine, reading every inch of my soul, stood Dimitri Belivok. My old Guardian, my former lover, who left me to become Tasha's guardian, he was still as beautiful as ever, the same really, except he had cut his hair, short, very short. "Guardian Belivok" I said quite coldly, he seemed taken by surprise by that, and I was instantly reminded of our last conversation.

"_What do you mean you're leaving" I yelled._

"_I'm taking up Tasha's offer" he said calmly._

"_What...why...dd-dont you love me anymore" tears flowing down my cheeks._

"_Roza, I love you too much, you know I don't want to do this, but we can't be together Rose, you know we can't not now at least, I hate doing this to you Rose" he said, reaching out and wiping away my tears._

"_I hate you" I whispered dangerously._

"_What" Dimitri asked stunned._

"_I hate you" I said louder, "if you leave with her I hate you"._

"Rose" he smiled weakly.

"well Rose-Bud, I shall have to get back to Charlotte, god knows what she's gotten into without me there to protect her and keep her safe" he grinned hugging me.

I snorted. "Or maybe, she's off relaxing knowing now without you around she actually is safe"

"Oh ha-ha" he laughed. "Maybe instead of wasting your time sucking at a guardian you could be a comedian"

"Take you own advice" I called after him as he disappeared inside.

"hey Rose, Christian, Tasha, Mia and I are all having a movie night, in my room, around when your shift starts, so that's where I will be, right now, I'm cold so I'm going inside" I nodded, as she smiled, walking in the direction Alek just disappeared in, Aerin and Connor following her closely. One by one they all trailed inside, leaving Dimitri and I standing in front of each other awkwardly.

"I've missed you" he said quietly.

"Then you shouldn't have left" I replied coldly.

"Roza there wasn't a moment when I was away from you that my heart wasn't with you" my heart skipped a beat.

"That's great, but I'm going to get some food, and get changed before my break is up and I have to meet Lissa back at her room" I said, walking back inside, to the Guardians lunch room.

----------------------

I sat down grumpily on a chair across from Keira, a Guardian, she was very pretty, she and I were pretty close.

"Hey Rosie what's got your knickers' in a twist" she grinned taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Dimitri Belivok is here with Tasha" I sighed, she just stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate. "He was my mentor before he left to be Tasha's Guardian" I spat coldly.

"Oh yes I see the problem" she said sarcastically "I've heard of him, what's he like"

**"****Where do you start in describing someone who is the whole reason your heart began beating... the reason for the smile on your face in the mornings, the reason the lyrics to certain songs have become something you can relate to instead of just something you sing along with." I sighed; I knew I could tell Keira about Dimitri and my past, she was someone I would trust with my life.**

**"****HOLY SHIT, Dimitri Belivok is the guy, you told me about, the one who you'll always love, the one who you couldn't be with because he was forbidden" she asked me, excitedly I nodded. "Oh my cherry pie" she exclaimed breathlessly. "How was it seeing him again even after everything... Belivok, I mean wow girl, his very well known, his almost famous you could say"**

**"****I know a lot of people know who he is, but I also know there are not that many who get to see the guy that I do and that guy, well, I'll never forget him . . . never. I've learned so much about life and emotion from him and I wouldn't change a thing about it. Your heart needs to go through some bumps like these in order to make it through. Besides, no matter what he's done or not done he had the biggest impact on me these past three years. And, I know, no matter how many years go by . . . my stomach will always do a little flip when I see that face." I smiled, there was no way I had every stopped loving Dimitri, I was mad and hurt as hell, but I had never ever stopped loving him. "As for seeing him again, it was... awkward weird, I was so mad at him, but when I saw him it all melted away"**

**"****Oh honey you have it bad, what about Alek though, the two of you are incredibly close" she asked, in concern.**

**"****I just, I love it when he's around. He knows me, he gets me and I know that with him I never have to be anyone but myself. But..." I trailed off.**

**"****His no Dimitri" she grinned I nodded. "Okay well good luck, I'll catch you later, the tuna and salad sandwiches are amazing today" she grinned getting up and going off to start her shift.**

**"****What can I get you" a servant asked.**

**"****Ahh, the tuna and salad sandwich" I grinned.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked, through Lissa's door, through her hallway, Lissa being a princess was given a room, something like an apartment. I walked into her lounge room; she and Christian were sitting on a three sitter, Mia, Connor and Eddie on the other, and Tasha and Dimitri on the two seater in the middle. They all up at me when I entered, I took off my jacket, and walked through the lounge room, chucking it into Lissa's room, when I walked back, Tasha was suddenly sitting next to Lissa.

"We thought you and Dimitri would like to catch up" Lissa grinned at me. Of course she would do this to me; she was the only person in the room who knew about Dimitri and my relationship. I rolled my eyes, I attempted to jump over the lounge from the back, with the idea of landing in the spot next to Dimitri, but I over estimated the distance, and missed the lounge completely, landing with a thud on the ground, everyone seemed to think this was hilarious, I didn't.

"Alek finds out about this and I shall stake you" I glared at Connor, who just grinned innocently at me. Two arms pulled me up onto the couch; I felt a tingling sensation go through my body. Watching the movie was slightly awkward; sitting there with Dimitri was anyway, we kept glancing at one another when we thought the other wasn't looking. When the movie ended, I somehow subconsciously, ended up with my head on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around me.

"Oh did you guys hear, there's a ball in two weeks, on the Saturday night" Lissa exclaimed excitedly, the girls all started to giggle.

"Nope didn't hear that one, oh did you hear the one, how Keira and Connor are secretly shaggy" everyone just turned to look at me funny. "Nope okay maybe that's just a rumour" I laughed, ok I was nervous, the man I love had his arm around me, butterflies were in my stomach. There was a knock at the door; I jumped up to get it. A small boy about 15 or so, stood at the door, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey sunshine, how do you keep getting the message's delivered to this room" I grinned my man-eater smile at him.

"Oh, anything just to see your pretty face" he said slyly.

"Oh you" I said pretending to blush, I push him playfully. "What's the message Hun?"

"The queen wants to see, you, and all the other guardians inside, tomorrow morning straight away" he said, puffing out his chest a little. I nodded...

"Okay thanks" he nodded and went to leave. "Oh and sweetie" he turned back grinned. "Tell the queen the message was delivered well" I grinned and kissed his cheek. I laughed and closed the door, leaving a very dazed boy on the outside. I skipped back into the room.

"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY" Lissa exclaimed. "THAT POOR BOY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM NOW"

"Given him something pleasant to dream about" I grinned, wolfishly. "The queen wants to see all the guardian's in here tomorrow morning"

"Rose do you have any idea what kind of effect you have on us mere mortal men" Dimitri asked, grinning up at me.

"Hmm, nope, saying you've had experience with my kisses" I raised an eyebrow at him; Tasha was glaring daggers at me. "Because I as hell don't remember kissing you, so it mustn't have meant too much then huh" I saw the hurt wash over his face, he just sat there, looking at me like I was some crazy lady.

"Do you know how cut he would have been if the two of you had actually ever kissed" Christian exclaimed. "Oh man that would've been the cruellest thing to say" he laughed, I felt a pang of guilt go through my body, I could feel, all of Lissa's angry and disappointment, threw the bond.

"Yeah lucky" I chuckled nervously. "So what's the next movie" I asked, sliding in back next to Dimitri. I shivered, as I sat there, Dimitri got up and walked out.

"We my dear friend are going to watch Casper" Lissa grinned. Christian, Eddie, Mia and I all groaned, we'd seen the movie about the friendly ghost millions of times; it was one of Lissa's favourite movies.

Dimitri came back in carrying a blanket, sitting down; he covered us over with it. The guilt still oozing out of me, I rested my head, back on his shoulder, grabbing his arm I wrapped it around my shoulders. I turned, my head so I was looking over his shoulder, "I'm sorry" I whispered.

------------------

I sat in front of the queen, with Connor, Keira, Aerin, Dimitri, Alek and Eddie.

"You seven have been chosen to go on a St Vladimir trip as extra Guardian's for protection" she said stiffly. "Your Moroi will be save here while you are gone, having a temp guardian protect them" she went on. "Do you all except this" we all nodded, she then dismissed us.

"Oh Rosy Posy how exciting, we're going on a camp filled with horny teenagers" Alek mocked, I laughed.

"Oh how fun, all of that sexual tension" I replied. "Hey anyone knows when we're leaving and how we're getting there" I asked.

"If you we're listen and not staring at..." I kicked Keira, who quickly shut up, Dimitri smirked from the other side of me, and I whacked him a good one. "Anyway, tomorrow by mini-bus" she said.

I groaned "I won't be packed by tomorrow"

"Rose we're only going for a week" Connor chuckled.

"I need to pack a lot of stuff" I said simply.

"Oh yeah like what" Alek grinned.

"Maybe like Princess Mipsy" Dimitri grinned, I whacked him hard, and he laughed at me. Princess Mipsy, is my little pony, kind of like summers off the OC, it was the thing mum gave me, to keep me company when she shipped me off to the academy. "How is she" he said still grinning.

"She missed you" I said seriously "a lot"

"Aww I missed her too, a ton" he grinned, I kicked him in the shin. Alek and Aerin darted off, to pack.

"Wow, we won't have to worry about the sexual tension with the teenager's, you and Belivok create enough already", Keira whispered in my ear.

"I have to pack, know so catch you all later" I said, taking the turn, the led to my room. Dimitri followed. "What may I ask are you doing Guardian Belivok" I asked.

"Coming with you, I thought we could hang out, a bit" he shrugged.

"Oh yeah and what about Tasha, don't you have to get back to her" I said opening my door.

"I got someone to cover for me" he grinned, walking into my room. He went to my dresser and picked up Princess Mipsy.

"Put her down" I growled at him, I was very, very protective of Mipsy.

"But I missed her a lot, too much" he said.

"Yeah well, she's mad and has been a bitch lately, because she hurt a lot when you left, she loved you a lot" I said, it was probably childish, to speak my emotions through a plastic horse.

"Loved" he croaked. "I still love her, a whole bunch"

"Loves, she meant loves" we stood there awkwardly. "So you going to help me pack or what" I grinned.

A/N: so that was oure Dimitri and Rose fluff, just wanted them to rebuild to make the decision harder on Rose, ;) any one with any idea's, suggestions or if you want to see something in there let me :) i would appriciate it muchly. also VOTE Rose and Alek or Rose and DImitri??

REVIEW it always makes me GRIN. tell me if you loved it, if it can be improved or even if you hated it..


	3. Chapter 3

"Hathaway get you arse on this bus now" Guardian Marr yelled at me. Robert Marr was the guardian who became my mentor after Dimitri left. His real hard arse, total bad ass, there wasn't a training session I left that I didn't end up with a bruise or my body sore.

"Bobby it's good to see you too" I grinned, he loves me and he knows it.

"I'm serious Hathaway it's a four and a half hour drive get on the bus before you piss me off" and he shows he loves me don't you think.

"okay, okay keep your pants on" I said getting on the bus, I looked along, there was an empty seat next to Dimitri and one next to Alek. I decide since I have been neglecting Alek I'd sit with him. "Hey buddy" I smiled.

"Hey Petal" he grumbled.

"What's up?"

"I've missed you" he said slowly.

"Aww" I kissed his cheek. "I haven't gone anyway" I smiled.

"Yes but you've been with Belivok since he got here" he glared in Dimitri's direction.

"I haven't seen him all year" I told him, he huffed. "I missed you too" this seemed to put the smile back on his face.

An hour and forty minutes into the drive and everyone was asleep, except for Eddie and Aerin who were sharing an ear phone listening to his iPod, I glanced over to Dimitri, he was staring out the window, and I stood getting out of my seat, careful not to wake Alek. I plumped down next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey Roza" he smiled.

"These people would be the worst to party with, they all crash too early" I grumbled.

"Hey" exclaimed Robert from the driver's seat glaring into the review mirror.

"Except you Bobby, you know I would always party with you" I grinned, I turned back to Dimitri, who was staring at me with smile on his face. "What"

"Nothing" he grinned. I sat with Dimitri for another hour, before Alek started to wake up, and I wandered back to my seat. Robert being the angel he was, stopped off for lunch. Alek and I were sitting in a booth in a diner it was a 50's style diner.

"Does that poster make any sense to you" I said pointing of his head. He looked behind him and I snuck the last of his fries of his plate. He turned back around, as I was putting the fries into my mouth. I grinned at him innocently. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hathaway, Black, get back to the bus now" Robert yelled at his, customers glaring at him for his loudness. He flipped them off, and I grinned proudly, I had taught him well.

"Wow, your starting to act like me" I grinned, before Bobby could reply, Alek grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my seat. Half an hour later I dosed off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

"Rose Bud" I was shaken "Rosy posy" I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey beautiful, we're here" Alek grinned. I nodded and closed my eyes. I could hear him rolling his eyes if that's at all possible. I felt arms wrap around me and I was lifted out of my seat, my eyes fluttered open with the sudden movement. Alek was carrying me off the bus, and over to were all the other Guardians were standing, I jumped down out of his arms once we reached the others, Dimitri had a funny look on his face.

"Okay so, the girls will bunk together in that cabin, when there not on duty as the boys in the one next to it, obviously you patrol around keeping an eye out for Strigoi, you help with the students, they aren't allowed to have any alcohol or drugs and no one is to be in the cabin of a member of the opposite" Robert told us. We all nodded and took off to unpack and settle in.

------------------------------------------

My first shift I served with Dimitri, he was quiet, there was something on his mind, and I know he was trying to voice it but was struggling with how to say whatever was on his mind, so we continued to patrol the grounds silently.

"What's with you and Black" he said finally. I knew exactly what he meant; I was dreading this question because I wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I'm doing know how to define it, I guess we are like best friends, but we're also more in a way" I shrugged. "It's complicated, I mean we like each other, I guess but we haven't done anything about it"

"Oh" he said sadly. "That's good, that you have someone like that" it sounded hallow.

"What about you and Tasha"

"We haven't... I don't want her like that" a burst of joy went through my heart. He stiffened, suddenly, staring straight ahead.

"Dimitri what is it" I asked slowly, looking around, I saw five Strigoi coming towards us, they hadn't spotted us yet, on the ground behind them laid Keira, blood oozing from her neck.

"Rose, go back to the cabins and get help," he turned facing me.

"I...what No, I'm leaving you here by yourself" I said stubbornly.

"Rose listen to me, I'll be fine, I can't fight them off if I'm worrying about you, please Roza I love you more than life itself, just run please" I slowly nodded, running to find the other Guardians. I close to the cabin when a Strigoi caught up with me.

"Little Dhampir where are you running to" I was knocked to the ground. I fingered the stake in my pocket. "You're a gorgeous little thing aren't you" he grinned, "maybe I should keep you around for a while, you would be some fun" I stood up, kicking him hard in the chest, it didn't have much affect at all. "I suppose turning you is out of the question, since your pathetic Dimitri would come after us" he chuckled, this seemed to be the right thing to say, he took advantage of the moment, and threw me back to the ground, pain ran through my head and everything went black.

A:N/ thanks for all the reviews, ill try and update more... :) you know what to do..


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose honey please wake up" I heard familiar voice, so I wasn't dead, but my head might as well be, it hurt like a bitch, I felt something warm holding my hand. My eyes fluttered open, I squinted a bit, regaining my vision, I saw Alek sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding onto my hand.

"ROSE-BUD" he exclaimed jumping up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Alek….Can't….Breathe" I gasped.

"oh right, sorry, I was just so worried, I mean what if you didn't wake up" he said, looking down.

I smiled. "hey I'm okay now" I said lifting up his head. "what happened"

"you and Dimitri ran into Strigoi about five of them, he told you to run for help" I remember that bit clearly. " you ran, one of them followed you, I'm not sure what happened next but you were pinned to the ground" "I _suppose turning you is out of the question, since your pathetic Dimitri would come after us__"_what he said ran through my head_.- _the Strigoi that came after me had known about Dimitri and me_. __"_then Belivok came out of no where and staked him, then he told me to carrying you here, there were more coming" he continued.

"Is Dimitri… is everyone okay" I said slowly.

"Ke…Keira…she…she was killed" he mumbled, I remembered seeing her body on the ground. "a few of the kids ended up in here, but other then we've been waiting for you to wake up" I nodded. "carrying you here Rose, it was murder, the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I thoug.. I thought you were dead!" he looked so sad. " Rose I…I Love you," he leant up and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I felt, so confused, did I love Alek, well of course I did, but I love Dimitri too. Alek is just staring at me.

"I love you too, I really do" I smiled up at him, a wide grin spread over his face. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time I kissed him back, and it wasn't ass sweet as the last, but more passionate. We broke away after a minute or two, he was grinning like a mad-man, I was surprised to find a large smile on my face.

"so we're together now huh" he asked.

"sure are" I smiled and kissed him again, but this time when I pulled away, I noticed a shaken looking Dimitri standing by the door, as soon as he saw me, he just disappeared, I sighed, all of a sudden it was all so complicated.

-----------------------------------------------------

I was let out at the end of the week, so much for helping out at camp, I spent most of it in the hospital, they held Keira's funeral at the end of the week, so we could all attend. It was so sad, I just sat there, Alek was holding me, he was crying. Keira was the type that never went unnoticed in a room full of crowded people. Dimitri and Tasha were there holding hands in the back. They looked sad, Tasha cried a little, I felt angry, angry that she was crying over Keira like she knew her, when she had only known her for a week, and I had known her since I had moved here after graduation, she was crying like Keira was one of her closest friends and here I was, sitting here unable to cry when she was one of my good friends, the one who always made it all better.

"Flower come on, everyone is leaving for the awake" Alek said pulling me up, I numbly followed him.

I sat at one of the tables, by myself Alek was off talking to someone, I was eating the food but not really tasting it.

"hey" Dimitri mumbled sitting down. I didn't reply. "how are you"

"fine" I said after a while. "did you come to see me in the hospital, I mean I know I seen you but you didn't come in" I questioned.

"I…Rose now isn't the time, today was.."

"I know what today was, why didn't you come see me"

"I did, but you looked busy so I left" he snapped.

"well I'm sorry excuse me for falling in love again while you where away with someone else" I snapped back, I just need to yell or hit someone to get all this emotions out.

"Rose I'm not having this argument with you" he sighed.

"do you know what its like to love someone, but they don't love you enough to pick you first, for you to always come second to them" I tried my hardest not to shout.

"no I didn't but now I'm starting too" he yelled and stormed away from me. I was finished so I followed him out.

"what Tasha falling for another man" I yelled after him.

"do you not listen to anything I say." he spun around losing control. "I'm talking about you and Alek and you know it, I came back here thinking I could apologize and sweep you off your feet but instead I have to try and compete with a much younger boy, who is right for you Rose, there's to many reasons working against us"

"the world was always going to give us reason not to be together, I but I was armed with one, I loved you, and you threw it in my face" I screamed stepping forward. " I was willing to give up everything for you"

"no Rose you weren't" he roared. "Lissa was always going to be our top priority"

"you were my top priority" I said quietly.

"Tasha and I are staying here at the Royal Court for awhile" he told me. "but I cant be around you, its too hard" I nodded, he walked away, back to his room, I turned around to, there behind me listening to the whole conversation was Christian, Eddie and Tasha. Eddie looked dumb founded while Tasha and Christian glared at me. I pushed past them, Tasha stormed off after Dimitri.

"what the hell Rose" Christian said grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"don't touch me" I said pushing him, I saw the anger cross his face.

"Rose" I heard Lissa's voice scold me.

"what he started it" I exclaimed.

"what the hell where you and Belivok yelling about" Christian demanded.

"I don't think that's your business" I snapped.

"you two were secretly dating when we were still in school" he accused.

"yeah so what" I yelled "big whoop, then he left me for your darling Aunt"

"did you know about his" he turned on Lissa.

"yes Rose told me" she said quietly.

"why didn't you tell me" he yelled.

"because as my best friend, she was under secrecy" I said. "and don't you dare start on her" I pushed him again.

"ROSE" Lissa screamed again.

"fine whatever, I'm going to my room." I said walking off.

THIRD POV

"she is such a bitch" Christian muttered as Rose walked away.

"No she is just grieving" Lissa said sadly. "do you remember whats he was like when Mason died"

"she wasn't that bad" Eddie exclaimed.

"that's because she had Dimitri" Lissa sighed.

A:N/ what did you think ?? You know what to doo... REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ the links for pictures of the dress are on my profile, I suck at explaining clothes :) LOL

Its been a week, Tasha and Dimitri where still here, Dimitri stayed away from me, I hadn't been alone with him since that night. Christian and Tasha hated me now, always glaring at me, Eddie had forgiven me, well I never actually did anything to him so we were cool. Lissa was hurt, hurt that I would have put Dimitri's love before hers, and that was the worst thing to do in this job. It could result in Lissa's death. What sucked was that everyone got mad at me, no one got mad at Dimitri, Christian was a little cold towards him, but not as cold as he was to me. But Alek and I we have gotten a lot stronger and any doubts I had about my feelings for Alek were gone I knew that I loved him but I still had my feelings for Dimitri and I don't think they will ever go away, I could get mad at Tasha for taking Dimitri away and for trying to steal his heart, I could get mad at Lissa for liking Tasha after what she was doing, I could get mad at Christian for being cold and cruel to me, but I couldn't get mad at Dimitri though, I couldn't hate him for ignoring me, letting me take the heat, and I couldn't hate him for making me feel the way I do about him.

it was the night of the ball, was sitting on my bed, looking threw my cupboard looking for something to wear, I hadn't been in the mood to go shopping, while I was in hospital Lissa had gone shopping with Tasha for dresses, it hurt a little that she went without me. There was a knock at my door, "it's open" I called, Lissa opened up the door and walked in wearing a beautiful floor length silver dress, her blonde hair was slight curled at the bottom and half of it was pinned up at the sides, she looked absolutely breathtaking. she was holding a black dress bag. "whats that I asked"

"I knew you wouldn't have time to shop for a knew dress and I went with Tasha, so I got you a dress" she simply shrugged, I beamed.

"Lissa style or Rose style" I grinned

"Rose style" she smiled handing me the dress bag, I walked into the bathroom, I unzipped the bag, and gasped, the dress was amazing, it was totally me, it was a red silk dress, the top half clung to my body, then at the waist it proofed out and ruffled up a bit, it was only short, a lazy black bow was tied around the waist. I stopped gapping at it and put it on. walking out of the bathroom, Lissa squeal.

"exactly how I pictured it on you, gorgeous and sexy, now let me do your hair and make up" she pulled me into a chair and got to work. when she was done my hair was curled, after Dimitri had left I had cut my hair, to my shoulders, I got mad and he alway loved my long hair so I cut it, I couldn't bare cutting it any shorter then my shoulders. my make up wasn't to outrageous, just my eyeliner and mascara was packed on the rest was light. I put on black heels, Liss even painted my nails black for me.

there was a knock at the door, I opened it and stood in the door way, I saw Christian and Eddie all in suits looking very handsome.

"I'm assuming Liss is here" Christian said, I nodded, Lissa came bouncy out, with her purse in her hands, she walked out of the room and kissed Christian.

"you look beautiful babe" he grinned.

"Eddie you look smashing" I grinned.

"well you look hot, I love your dress" he smirked,

-------------------------------------------------

"oh wow Flower you look sexy" Alek grinned, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. I giggled and kissed him.

"you look dashing" I grinned.

"care to dance" he extended his arm.

"why I'd love too" he lead me to the dance floor, Alek and I dance for most of the night, to slow songs, fast songs every song. I seen Dimitri over on the wall, by himself. "I'm going to get a drink" Alek nodded, and began dancing with Aerin, she was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"like my dress" I twirled in front of him.

"its nice" he laughed.

"Dimka" I heard Tasha from behind me. she glared at me when she reached us. "come dance with me Dimka" she giggled.

"I erh.. was talking with Rose" he responded.

"oh well, you said your self she was just a child still so it cant have been that important" She smirked, Dimitri flushed.

"never mind" I mumbled and walked back to Alek.

"hey babe you okay" he said pulling me close, I looked up, and kissed him passionately, cat calls were sounded and I pulled away grinning. I glanced over to where Dimitri was dancing with Tasha, he was glaring at me. "wow" Alek breathed, I turned my gaze back to him. "what was that for"

"no reason silly" I kissed him again, softly this time.

---------------------------------------------------

it was late, I had dropped Lissa off at her room, the best thing about being a Guardian at the royal court was all the free time that you get. Alek and I were currently making use of that free time, in my room. Things were getting quite heated, I pulled off his shirt, my dress was dissuaded to the floor, Alek layer on top of me, our lips moving together, while our tongues danced, our bodies melting together. Dimitri kept flashing into my head, his was sad, and hurt. I put more passion into the kiss, Alek rolled over trying to get him out of my head, a knock on the door, and we both pulled back slightly.

"ignore it" Alek Purred kissing my neck.

"what if its important" the knock sounded again, his kissed traced back up to my lips.

"then it'll still be important in the morning" the knock sounded louder and more urgent, Alek groaned. I jumped up and answered the door expecting Lissa or another guardian; I didn't however expect to see Dimitri standing there. He looked me up and down, I only then realised I was in boy shorts and a bra, he looked over my shoulder, noticing Alek.

"I. sorry" he said turning around and walking away. I turned around, and grabbed a jacket.

"what are you doing" Alek questioned.

"I need to talk to him, I'll be back" I said running out the door. when I caught up with him he was standing in the courtyard, near Lissa's room. "Dimitri" I said quietly. he turned around and looked at me, his face was blank, empty looking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he mumbled.

"its okay, what did you want" I asked gently. I've never seen Dimitri so vulnerable, it was scary, he was always the in control, invincible Dimitri.

"just to say sorry about what Tasha said"

"oh it's okay" I said ."is that all" he nodded "okay see you later then" I turned around.

"Rose" he called out, I spun around. "is it like what you had with me when your with him", I was taken back by that question.

"you know I cant remember that far back, but you know what it couldn't been as awesome as what you had with Tasha otherwise you wouldn't have left"

"Rose you know my leaving with Tasha had nothing to do with the way I feel about you, I left so we could do our jobs, so you could stay and be Lissa's guardian and become the best guardian ever" the look in his eyes told me he meant it.

"well thanks, but maybe I wanted you more than I wanted to be the best guardian ever"

"maybe" he repeated. "Rose remember when I said that if I loved you I wouldn't throw my self in front of Lissa I would throw myself in front of you"

"yes"

"who would you throw yourself in front of" he asked

"well now Lis-" he cut me off.

"I mean me or Alek"

"I.. I really don't know" is aid truthfully after several moments of silence. "look I have to go, see you round Dimitri" I smiled, and walked away, his questioned still burning in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"what are you so happy about" i giggled, as Alek sat in the kitchen, grinning, holding a piece of paper.

"my sister she is getting married and well this is the invitation" he smiled, i didn't even know he had a sister. He showed me the piece of paper.

_Aleksandr Black_

_You are invited to the wedding of Gabriella Black and Matthew Higgins._

_On 24__th__ April _

_Please RSVP before the 20__th_

_Alek Mum wants you there at 9 in the morning._

_Bring the Rose girl_

_Oh don't worry about RSVP--- you have to come. _

_You loving wonderful amazing Sister _

_Gabby._

"wow she must be real excited that's what two, three weeks away." i smiled, i hadn't given marriage a thought, only when i was with Dimitri, in the moments when i would lay awake smiling, secretly thinking what our life would be like if we could have kids, if we did get married.

"So will you come with me" he asked nervously, it was so cute, that he still got nervous around me sometimes.

"what to the wedding?" i asked quizzically

"well yeah, she wants to meet you, they all do" he grinned.

"all... how many sisters do you have?."

"three and one brother, theres Sarah who is already married with a kid, Gabby who is getting married and the twins Ashlyn and Anton who are still in school"

"wow sounds like a full house, umm i guess i could come" Rose smiled, "going to tell me where i'm going"

"oh haha nope i'm going to keep it a surprise untill we leave for the airport" he grinned. "got to run babe" he said kissing her lips quickly, before running off to do his Guardian duty.

---------------------------------------

"oh his taking you to meet his Family" Lissa sighed dreamily.

"it's not like that" i began to protest.

"naww Rosie is finally settling down, who would have thought bad-ass Rosie poo would settle for a nice funny sweet guy, next well be getting invited to your wedding" Lissa cooed, her door opened and in walked Christian, followed by Eddie, Tasha and Dimitri.

"What did i here about a wedding" Christian grinned, ignoring me and kissing Lissa's sweetly.

"oh Alek is taking Rose home to meet his family, for his sister's wedding" Lissa said grinning.

"wow, that's getting a bit serious dont you think Rose" Eddie mused, Rose snuck a look at Dimitri, he had an uncomfortable look on his face, they hadnt spoken since that night in the courtyeard.

"its just a wedding" i mumbled, Tasha glared at me, taking Dimitri's hand and lacing it with hers.

"yeah but your going to meet all his family, like _all_ his family, even the ones he doesnt like and you'll hear embrassing stories, you'll charm them, then they'll start planning your children and say things like _soon we'll be sitting at your wedding" _

"i get it Liss" i sighed. god i wish this trip would hurry up, Liss was getting a dress made her at the Court for me, she was on good terms with a designer or so she said.

---------------------------------

Alek and i hung out a lot in the next three weeks, we still havent had sex i wasnt ready to do that with him just yet. Something was different though, i guess as much as i tried to deny it, Alek just wasnt Dimitri, and deep down Dimitri is what i want, i like Alek was starting to guess what was up but he never mentioned it. Soon eough i was hugging Lissa good bye, and telling Aerin if anything happened to Liss while i was gone i'd kill her. Alek's family had arranged for a car to take us to the airport, his family would be meeting us there and we'd be all flying to whereever the wedding was being held together.

"So" i said when we drove off. "going to tell me where were going" i said slyly.

"you really want to know huh" he smirked, he was enjoying ever moment of this.

"yes" i squeaked. "its been bugging me for ages, since you got the letter"

"hmm do i tell you or leave you in torture" he grinned, pretending to be thoughtful. i gave my most effect puppy dog face, he caved almost instantly. "okay fine just dont pull that face, the wedding is going to be held in Russia, in a place called Sibera. that's were Mattew is from" i froze, Sibera that's were Dimitri was from, were he grew up, were his family was, would his family be at this wedding?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys,

i just wanted an opinion, okay so i said that i wouldnt give it away but i need help!

do you want her to go to the wedding, and meet Dimitri's family, or have her not go at all because of the obvious reason she wants Dimitri, either way she will end up with Dimitri-- so yeah tell me which you'd rather, or if you'd rather something else.

the **sooner **you guys **review **or **PM **me the sooner the next chap will be up

Updates might be a little slow, ive just started school again yr11 HSC stuff,, so sorry if its a little slow, i'm trying to update all of the stories i have going equally....

**Shout outs to:**

lovevamteams1

Soleil de minuit

rosedimitriforever

imaVAMPIRE

muziz

07jenniferdanielle08

Ilovethecullenboys13

IssabellaMarieCullen

hagiandsayaforever

IssabellaMarieCullen

Edward left me here

**Thank you guys** so much for the **reviews**, and too all the other people who added this **story to alert **or** their favourites**, or added me to their **favourite authors**.

**Im looking for a Beta if anyone is interested let me know...**


	8. Chapter 8

The flight was tiring; we were flying into Russia three days before the wedding. I slept most of the way on Alek's shoulder, trying not the think about Dimitri's gorgeous eyes and his strong muscular body. Meeting Alek's family was not as bad as I thought. His mum Karen is so sweet, Sarah is beautiful, she has her long dark red hair that frames her cute round face and brings out her bright blue eyes. Her seven-year-old son Ralph, is adorable, he looks just like his mum. Sarah and Gabriella—who were already in Russia, have the same dad, where as Alek, Anton and Ashlyn have a different father to the older girls. 

The twins are seventeen and graduating from the Academy this year, they had been they on the junior campus while I was a senior. They look a lot like Alek especially Anton. Ashlyn was sweet like her mum; she had this bubbly carefree attitude that made you like her. She was one of those people who were impossible to hate. 

We arrived at the airport and a woman approached us. She was at least seven years older then I and looked like Sarah, but instead of having blue eyes, she had brown ones like her mum. There was a man standing next to her, he was attractive and had golden, shaggy blonde hair, warm green eyes, and a nice smile. 

"Oh you must be Rose, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" she hugged me, as she proclaimed this. 

"I'm Gabby by the way, Alek's favorite sister" Ashlyn snorted beside me while Gabriella glared at her. She just had a careless innocent grin on her face. 

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about you too" I smiled; she let me out of her embrace. 

"Hi I'm Matthew," the man said as he extended his hand. He had dark hair and eyes, but a bright smile, that lit up his whole face. 

"Rose" I smiled. After the introductions we made our way to the car and drove to the resort we were staying at. Apparently they had booked out the entire hotel, and everyone who was invited to the wedding was staying there. 

When we got there, I couldn't believe the size of the place. I was thoroughly shocked when we stepped inside. There was a magnificent fountain in the lobby, with an angel standing on a lily pad, holding a lyre. Around the fountain stood large trees and plants to give the hotel a "forestry" feel. Magnolias surrounded everything. The hotel was definitely not what I had expected. It was modern, I was anticipating ancient. 

"Wow," was the only thing I could think of. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So Rose, you're the guardian of the last Dragmoir?" Ashlyn asked. I nodded, we were sitting in the kitchen of the hotel. We'd all got to our rooms and settled in, the twins were drinking a cup of hot chocolate as was Alek, Matthew and myself. 

"Wow how did you score that gig?" Anton asked amazed. 

"Lissa has been my best friend since, well, forever, and she wanted me to guard her. Also, we have this bond...erh, a _special_ bond from knowing each other so well," I smiled. 

"Wait, your _Rosemarie Hathaway,_" Matthew asked suddenly. 

"Yeah, I am the daughter of Guardian Janine Hathaway" I rolled my eyes. 

"Erh, no, I was going to say aren't you the girl who Guardian Dimitri20Belikov mentored?" I nodded slowly, I didn't think Dimitri and I were famous for our Mentoring relationship, maybe if we had been caught as having more then just a Mentor/student relationship then we would be famous, but there had to be another student with a mentor. Maybe someone who dropped out of school with her best friend in order to save her from herself? Oh, who am I kidding? I am the only one, figures! 

"I've heard a lot about you! Dimitri has mentioned you a lot in his letters, he says that you're a brilliant Guardian and coming from Dimitri, it means a lot." 

"You know Dimitri?" I raised one eyebrow the way Dimitri taught me to. 

"Well, yeah. We went to school together. We were great mates, still are, he is going to be my best man." My heart thumped in my chest; questions went threw my mind. Alek stiffened beside me, a frown formed on his face. 

"Di-Dimitri will be at the wedding?" I voiced the obvious the question. 

"Yes, him, his mother, and five sisters. They are pretty much my second family." This simple sentence sent my mind around like it was caught in those whirlpools you would see in a movie, the kind where the damsel in distress calls for help and the hero saves the day, only this time, I'm not sure I have a hero. 

"Rose are you okay?" Ashlyn asked, concerned. Alek's head snapped in my direction to study my face. 

"Rose-bud you've gone all pale, are you feeling okay?" he sounded really concerned. 

"Erm, yeah I think I might go have a lie down," I nodded. I didn't want to go lie down but I definitely did not want to say that every time I see Dimitri, I go weak at the knees, and the very thought of him made my heart go a thousand times faster, no, that would just make everything worse. 

"Want me to walk you to your room, Flower?" he asked, 

"Nah babe, I'll be fine," I kissed his cheek quickly and hurried out of there. I walked around the hotel halls aimlessly; I really didn't want to go back to my room. I passed a lot of people, but when I passed one girl who was around my age with brown hair and deep poignant brown eyes, she openly stared at me; she looked shocked and a little confused. I frowned as i passed her, I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it. 

"Roza?" a soft voice called behind me. I turned around and saw the girl, who I had just passed, looking at me. "Oh my god it is you" she squealed, running back up and hugged me. She was shorter then I, and she appeared to be around Ashlyn's age. 

"I've heard so much about you! I wasn't sure if it was you, I mean I'v e seen picture's, but you're so much prettier in real life!" 

"Who are you? Do I know you?" she blushed, a bright red. 

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'm Alena Belikov." Have you ever had one of those moments where you found something truly mesmerizing and had no way to express your thoughts? Well, this is one of those times. I was speechless, I mean I've heard a bit about Dimitri's family, but I_ never_ thought I would ever meet any of them. 

"Oh! Wow! Yeah, I'm Rose—or, well, Roza." I smiled; she was beaming at me. 

"Are you here with Dimka? He was so lucky to have found you! I lost hope a long time ago. I always thought he'd be alone forever," she questioned. 

"Oh, umm…" I blushed, how much did she know? 

"don't worry i'm the only one who he's told about you, well about your relationship with him" she winked at me. 

"No," I answered her previous question "We broke up, when he left me to be Tasha's guardian," she frowned at this. 

"He told me, he convinced Tasha to live at the Royal court. He said if he convinced her too, he'd be closer to you, he would get to see you everyday and try to convince you to be with him again." My heart nearly leapt out of my body, he'd come back for me. "S o why are you here then" 

"Oh…um…it's my boyfriend's Alek's sister's wedding" I smiled lightly. 

"oh" she said quietly, sounding like it was she that was trying to win me back. "Well, wanna come meet everyone else, Mum is dying to meet the famous Roza!" she grinned. I nodded and she pulled me along.

**A/N: so there's the chap.. Review me and tell me what you think,,, or with any ideas XD**

**Big special thanks to ****'.Lamb for beta-ing my story she's the best : )**

**So yeah that's it, next chap will be a week maybe sooner, depends on Reviews, hint hint **

**In case nobodies notice I really like : ) those thing lol… just thought I'd tell you guys that.. **


	9. Chapter 9

Alena dragged me a few halls over, she didnt even slow when she reached the door, if anything she increased her sped as she through open the door, we entered a large lounge room, with at least six six doors placed around the room. A woman in about her forties, with black hair sitting on her shoulders and bright green eyes, sat at a dinning table behind a lounge where two girls where sitting, looking just like the older woman, while two other girls who looked much like Alena and Dimitri sat on separate arm chairs.

"Everybody meet the Famous Roza, Roza Everybody" all eyes snapped to me, they all took in my appearence. the older woman, who i figured to be Dimitri's mother. she pulled me into a tight awkward hug, "Ah Roza, i'm finally meeting my Dimika's Roza, i'm Katya, Dimka's mother" she laughed.

"No muma Roza has another boyfriend now" Alena said sadly.

"Oh" Katya said suddenly realised me, all the eyes once again snapped back to me.

"Any way that's Polinaria just Polly over there one the single chair, and Tatiana, call her Tati on the other one and on the double lounge is, Lilia just Lily and Evelina just Eve" Alena said smiling brightly trying to ease the tension. ofcourse that was hard, yoy could cut it with a knife, i've never felt so awkward in my life.

"So who's the oldest" i said after a while of silence, i hate awkward silences i mean i absolutely LOATHE them.

"i am" Polly piped up, "then Tati, Dimka, Lily, then Alena and Eve"

"Wow, do you all have the same father"

"No" Katya said instantly, " Polly, and Tati have a different father to the rest" i nodded.

"i would love to grow up in such a big family, i was an only child, i dont know my dad and i never saw my mother"

Katya gasped. "oh you poor dear"

"i dont know what your complaining about, i'd kill for that" Lily muttered, she seemed a little snobbish, with the way she presences herself.

"oh please Lil, you'd die if it wasnt for us" Alena laughed, Lily checked a pillow at Alena and hit her square in the head, we all laughed, after that the tension lifted alilttle, and the conversation flowed more comfortablely. i dont know how long i sat there talking with them, but as i got to know them all i realised they were the family i always i wanted, Kayta was the loving mother, Polly was the caring older sister who was married but her husband stayed home with her son who was sick at the present time, Tati was the princess, engaged to her prince charming, Lily was the stuck up pretty girl, Alena was a lot like Dimitri just a lot more fun not so serious all the time and Eve was quite and drawn back.

we were all laughing at Lily, as she and Tatiana told us a story about Lily's first crush, it involved the boy poor getting stalked, when the door was swung open, all heads including mine snapping up to it, Dimitri strode in followed by Mattew Anton, and Alek, Dimitri stopped shot once he saw me sitting around laughing with his family.

"Dimika" Alena squealed, skipping over to him hugging him tightly, as her sisters and mother followed also embracing the other boys.

"Roza" Dimitri smiled, "what are you doing here"

"yes Rose why are you here, i thought you were going back to the room" Alek said hotly.

"oh thats my fault, i dragged her here to meet everyone once i met her, she didnt really have any choice in the matter" Alena pimped up, smiling sympathetically at me. Alek just turned around and walked out, i sighed and smiled as i followed him out.

"look i know i was meant to go to the room, but i came here and met all them, you can't be mad at me for meeting new people." i said before he had a chance to say anything.

"i'm not mad because of you meeting them, i'm mad about this never ending circle we seemed to keep going around in" i could tell her was frustrated and trying to keep it in check.

"what are you talking about?"

"what i'm talking about, oh come on Rosemarie you seriously can't not know" he yelled.

"No Aleksandr i dont know and i'd apprieate it if you wouldnt yell at me" i yelled back.

"what i'm talking abuot is you and Belivok, it never seems to be over between you two" he said it quietly this time, the hurt in his voice loud and clear.

"what are you talking about, it is over between us, i'm with you" he was now officially being ridiculous.

"i mean Rose that yes you might techniqually be over but emotionally you aren't, all the looks of longing, the ache i know you feel for him, how we come on this damn trip and instead of getting to know your boyfriends family your off getting to know you ex's face it Rose, you don't love me you love him and only him" he screamed, i was stunned in silence, taking in all his words.

"i.. i do love you Alek" i said after a moment or two.

"but you love him to dont you" i hesitated, i know i do love Dimitri, i love him with everything that i am, but i know i love Alek too. i didnt get time to explain that to Alek he just walked away, as if nothing matter, and i felt my heart break, a sob i didnt know i was fighting back excaped, and i ran off to my room were i hid for the rest of the day and well into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding was beautiful, everyone looked beautiful; my dress was simple black dress that fell to my knees, it was an outdoor wedding in a beautiful garden, it was breathe taking, I didn't pay much attention to what was being said, I was thinking about my own love life, I loved Alek but I knew I would never ever love anyone as much as I loved Dimitri, I just didn't want to hurt Alek, he was avoiding me, he barely even looked at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone clapped and I joined in, Gabby looked so happy, and the Mattew face when he saw Gabby walk down isle, you could how much they really loved each other. I followed everyone as we made our way to a big tent, a dance floor was at one end and tables all down the other end, and it was lit with fairy lights, with pretty flowers all over the tent. I sat at a table with Alek and his family, we all stood and clap when Mr and Mrs Higgin's entered for the first time, I was sipping on champagne, when Dimitri stood up to make his best man speech, I got small tingles in my stomach.

"Mattew Higgin has been my best friend since we were little boys running through the forest, pretending we were great legendary guardians, so I can honestly say, I'm surprised that he actually found someone who loves him" he grinned as Matthew protested, many laughed, I cracked a weak smile, "I'm glad that he found Gabrielle and I'm glad that after many declines she finally agreed to date him, I don't think I could handle anymore whiny letters, of how this one girl refused him, and I'm glad she agreed to marry him, because no one can say that they don't love each other, I've never seen to people so in love, so I'll be one of the many to say it, congratulation's to Mr and Mrs Higgin's and I want to congratulate Matthew on getting Gabrielle even though I told him countless of times to give up she would never date a smelly sod like him" Dimitri sat down leaving the crowd laughing.

Everyone was dancing when I got up and walked over to talk to Alena, she was sitting at the table by herself.

"Hey chicken" she smiled as I sat down next to her. "What's up with you you've been moping all day?"

I sighed "I love your brother that's what's wrong with me"

She giggled, and then turned serious, "then why won't you tell him that"

"Because I don't want to hurt Alek"

"Someone is always going to get hurt Rose, but you can't be miserable for them" she said wisely.

"I know" I shrugged.

"Hey Rose can I have this dance" Matthew asked me.

"Sure" I said politely, I smiled at Alena, as Matthew pulled me to the dance floor.

"Having fun"

"Yeah" I sighed; I looked around the room, trying to spot Dimitri.

"He left" Matthew told me.

"Who" I asked.

"Dimitri who you're looking for, he went back to the hotel, his flying out in an hour or two"

"What...why"

Matthew sighed, "you know why Rose, he loves you so much Rose, and it kills him to see you with Alek" I nodded, and the song finished, "go Rose, you can still catch him, if you love him enough" and with that Matthew walked back to his new bride. I sighed and walked quickly over to my table, grabbing my purse, I disappeared out of the tent.

"Rose, where are you going" I froze, as Alek's voice filled the air, I turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry Alek" I walked up to him, his face fell. "I love you I really do but..."

"You love him more," I nodded.

"Please don't hate me" I whispered.

He sighed after a moment. "I don't hate you Flower, I don't think I ever could" he smiled, I reached up and hugged him, "but do you think it'll be okay if I hate Belivok", he hugged me tightly back.

I chuckled slightly, "I think that'll be okay" I pulled back from the hug, "I did love you, and I really did try to love only you but..."

"Can't stand in the way of true love" he said weakly. I reached up and kissed his lips lightly. He hugged me once more, and I turned and walked away. "Rose" I turned back, he chucked his keys at me.

"thank you" I smiled, I ran to Alek's car, and sped off to the hotel, I was doing double the speed limit, pulling into the hotel, I got out and ran to Dimitri's room, which was particularly hard considering I was wearing heels and a knee length dress's reached his door, and banged on it hard, waiting for him to open, after a few moments I banged again, still no answer, my heart fell I must have missed him, he must have gotten an earlier flight, I began to turn away when the door opened.

"Roza" he said slightly surprised, I did a 360 so I was now standing before him.

"Hi" I said lamely.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

"You" I whispered quietly.

"What" he asked confused?

I rolled my eyes, "you, I'd throw myself in front of you" he stood there blinking for a moment, then a huge grin spread over his face, and his arms reached out and pulled me into a breath taking kiss, I responded after getting over the shock of the movement, fireworks exploded in my brain, I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingering his hair. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. Steadily though, the intensity of our kissing increased. It was still filled with love but became much more—something hungry and powerful. He pulled me into his room, shutting the door behind us, I didn't even realise that he had manoeuvred me across the room until I felt the bed underneath me, and Dimitri laying on top of me kissing my neck, he was pulling off my dress and I pulled off his shirt and so on, until we both naked, he looked me in the eyes and I could see that he loved me and only me.

"Are you sure" he asked softly.

I nodded, and kissed his lips softly "I love you".

"I love you too Roza" I knew that there was no turning back from there.

I wish I had the words to describe sex, but nothing I can say can really capture how amazing it was. I felt nervous, excited and about a gazillion other things. Dimitri seemed so wise and skilled and infinitely patient—just like with our old combat trainings. Following his lead seemed like a natural thing, but he was also more than willing to let me take control too. We were equals at last, and every touch held power, the slightest brushing of fingertips.

When it was over, I laid back against his bare muscular chest drawing patterns with my finger on his toned stomach, I had never thought I'd lose my virginity in a hotel room, but I realised it wasn't the place that was important it was who it was with that mattered and I realised that from the first time I kissed Dimitri I knew he would be the one to take my Virginity from me and I would willingly give it to him. This is where I belonged, right here with Dimitri, and it took some time but I finally got here.

**A/n:**

**i apologize for the GRAMMAR, i didnt send it to my beta because i couldnt wait for you guys to read this..**

**do i finish it there??**

**do i do a sequel ??**

**or do i continue??**

**any idea's for more chapters??**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Things didn't stay so peaceful for long, Tasha had rung Dimitri's phone, Dimitri had left it at the reception, anyway Matthew thought he'd answer it and take a message, but Tasha being her bitch of-a-self decided she wanted to know exactly where Dimitri was, Matthew had tried to cover for us, but cracked under pressure, i'm sure Tasha went into a rage and told Christian (and Eddie) who told Lissa, who was probably extremely pissed that i didn't tell her.

Dimitri and i stayed an additional week locked up in that hotel, watching bad black and white movies, ordering room service and making sweet love. We didn't want to deal with the outside world for a while we were happy just dealing with ourselves.

i didn't realise it but I've been in love with Dimitri the whole time, every since the first time we really spoke properly to each other, and i didn't want that to change, i'm not saying that i didn't love Alek i did, but for awhile there i was just hiding away with him, protecting myself from getting hurt again by Dimitri.

Rose was reluctant to leave the hotel, she wanted to stay in their private paradise forever.

"we could leave you know" Dimitri said on the way to the airport.

"what"

"i saw how happy you were at the Hotel, when we go back it'll be a lot of Drama we could just leave, me and you living together" Rose smiled at the idea.

"we can't just runaway, we have to deal with it all" Rose said seriously. "but maybe after it's all sorted we could go, i mean while Lissa lives at the Court she is fully protected. Would you leave Tasha"

Dimitri kissed my for head. "Rose i would leave anyone for you, i almost lost you once, i will never ever take that chance again" i kissed his lips sweetly.

_"All passengers boarding flight 29 please make your way to gate A3 Thank you"_

"Come on Roza let's go" he took my hand and we walked to the gate.

"Yeah back to the real world" i sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Court**

"Who does she think she is?, well that bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she can just take Dimka away" Tasha raged, sending things flying across her room. "No, NO his mine, i will have him" smiling bitterly, Tasha sat on her bed and began to plot against the newly back together couple

**A/N: i know this is really short, and pretty bad but, its the last chap of this story, i'm so proud, have no fear a sequel WILL BE WRITTEN... : ) i promise...**

**anything you want to see in the sequel let me know, ??**

**thank you guys sooo much for following this story, reviewing it, adding it to favourites or alerts its the best : )**

**so REVIEW this chap, and i'll work on the sequel which should be out by the weekend : )**

**any title suggestions for the sequel : ) ???**


	12. Chapter 12

Life now was awkward, awkward with Alek, Tasha, Eddie, Christian; even Dimitri my life was just awkward. Lissa was pissed I didn't tell her I still had feelings for Dimitri, that I still loved him, Tasha was pissed that I'd taken her 'Dimka' away from her, i think she was out to kill me, Christian was pissed because i hurt the two most important people in his life, Eddie was just awkward he wasn't mad but awkward because everyone else was awkward, and Dimitri we were awkward because we were still sneaking around. Those who were close to us, kept it, it was easy to keep Lissa and Eddie quiet, but Christian it took Lissa a lot of persuasion but he kept it quiet, Alek was hard, he didn't understand, it was complicated, we couldn't tell people we were together to many questions would be asked, and people couldn't find out about, we'd sure as hell be in a lot of trouble, Dimitri would be in a lot of trouble.

'I don't know what were going to do' I told him as we hid out in the comfort of his room.

'What do you mean Roza?'

'I hate hiding it's driving me insane, we barely have anytime together, with me guarding Lissa, you with Tasha, god only knows what she's planning.' He pulled me close, snuggling our bodies together.

'Calm down Roza, everything will be fine'

'Where back to square one'

'Don't quit on me Roza' He sounded scared for a moment. I stopped thinking, and looked up to study him, he looked so vulnerable, and I leant up and kissed his lips lovingly.

'I will never quit on you, I love you'

'And I love you my Roza' He kissed me, more passionately this time. But before things could get anymore passionate, my alarm went off, I sighed.

'My break's up, I have to get back to Lissa' he nodded understandingly; i kissed him goodbye before grabbing my jacket and headed for the door.

'We'll figure it out, no matter what I'll always be with you' I smiled before making my way to Lissa's room.

Meanwhile in the Head Guardians office.

'Lady Ozera this is a serious allegation, do you have evidence?'

'Of course I do' Tasha smiled sweetly, handing over a bunch of photos.

'Oh my lord' the head Guardian Hans exclaimed. 'This is more serious then we expected' he said glancing through the photo's.

'Walton, you better call Janine Hathaway, i think she might want to see these'. Tasha smiled to herself, if she couldn't have Dimitri no one would.

I know this is short, ill upload again tomorrow.! Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Janine Hathaway sat in Han's office, glancing at the photos in front of here. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be possible, she trusted Guardian Belikov with Rose, she trusted Guardian Belikov with her daughter! Everyone trusted Dimitri; it looked like Dimitri was someone no one could trust. How did she do it, how did she get him to agree, Dimitri would never have come up with something like this, he would never have made the first move, he knew better.

'Get my daughter in here now!' Janine growled, Hans hesitated. 'Do I have to go out there and drag her in here myself?' Janine raised her eyebrows. Hans instructed someone to go find Rose Hathaway and bring her in.

Rose and Dimitri sat in a small café in the court; to others they just looked like just friends having coffee, to them it was an intimate moment. The pair were just talking about the future, about their future when three guardians interrupted their conversation.

'Miss Hathaway you have to come with us' one of the guardians spoke, Rose recognized her as Sally, she had about two or three feet of height on Rose, she was unnaturally tall .

'Excuse me?' Rose raised her eyebrows, something the guardians noticed her mother had down.

'We have orders to bring you to guardian Hans' office' another one spoke up, he was tall, but not taller then Dimitri, he was about the same age as Dimitri, he had shaggy blonde hair, and brown eyes.

'Oh yeah who's orders?'

'You're Mothers' the man said again, Rose knew her mother was dramatic but she didn't think her mother would stoop to having three guardians come get me, because she's to superior to find me her self 'If you don't come now we will have to use force' It hit then that this was something serious.

'I'd like to see you try' Rose smirked, a guardian stepped forward and Dimitri rose out of his chair so quickly. Rose felt panicked, if Dimitri attacked those guardians they would know something was up, but her heart soared at the thought of Dimitri wanting to protect her. 'Don't Comrade, I'll go' Rose sent Dimitri a small smile, trying to reassure him she was okay.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was going insane, Rose had gone with Sally, Marcus and Geoff, to see her Mother, i know i shouldn't be worried, i mean if anyone would protect Rose it would be her Janine, but when those Guardians threatened my beautiful Roza, angry i have never felt before shot through me, and i wanted to hurt them so bad, this is why i could be Princess Lissa's Guardian, it wouldn't be safe for Lissa, if Rose was to throw herself in front of Lissa, within a heartbeat i would try to protect Rose.

I reluctantly headed back to Tasha, my break was up, I found Tasha in her room, my mind being somewhere else, i didn't knock and i caught Tasha as she was getting changed, she was dressing in a black lacey corset, and matching underwear, her body wasn't as sexy as Rose's, I immediately thought of Rose wearing the exact same thing, if I hadn't been in my mind picturing Rose, i would've noticed Tasha's smirked and they she thought i was staring at her, i would've seen her walk closer to me, and i would've stopped her from kissing me. What did pull me out of my thoughts was Lissa and Christian standing behind me.


End file.
